Yoon Ji Sung
Perfil *'Nombre:' 지성 / Ji Sung *'Nombre completo:' 윤지성 / Yoon Ji Sung *'Nombre de nacimiento:' 윤병옥 / Yoon Byung Ok *'Apodos: '''Meme King, Omma, Yoon-jumma, Yoon Ji-ttom. *'Profesión: Cantante y Bailarín *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Wonju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'''Familia: Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia:' LM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-agencia: 'Stone Music Entertainment Programas de TV * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2019) * Master Key (SBS, 2017, Ep. 9) * The Return of Superman (KBS,2017) junto a Ji Hoon, Kang Daniel y Ong Seong Wu. * Happy Together (KBS,2017) junto a Kang Daniel, Ong Seong Wu, Min Hyun y Ji Hoon * PRODUCE 101 (Temporada 2) (Mnet, 2017) Musicales * 2019: Those Days Anuncios * Hite Beer Extra Cold (2017) junto a Ha Sung Woon, Ong Seong Wu, Hwang Min Hyun, Kim Jae Hwan y Kang Daniel Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' WANNA ONE (2017-2018) **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín **'Ex-Sub-Unidad:' Lean On Me (2018) *'Educación:' **National Traditional Arts High School (Graduado) **Myungji College of Drama and Visual Communicatica *Es cercano a Tzuyu miembro de Twice *En su primera aparición en PRODUCE 101, la páginas oficiales de MMO tuvieron número explosivo de visitantes debido a los internautas se preguntaban si no era un comediante en vez de un cantante. *Participó en el programa PRODUCE 101, quedando en el puesto #8 del ranking final, logrando pertenecer al grupo proyecto. *Fue renombrado por sus padres, originalmente se llamaba Yoon Byung-Ok. *Anteriormente era Ulzzang, todavía se pueden apreciar fotos de él en internet. *Antes de formar parte del grupo proyecto, su empresa le había cancelado su debut tres veces. *Se informó que había sufrido una lesión en el tobillo durante una de las practicas del concierto final de PRODUCE 101, pero pudo realizar el show con normalidad. *El 4 de julio se eligió como líder temporal de WANNA ONE, a través de una votación entre los miembros y la agencia. Luego de que los miembros vivieran juntos, se realizo nuevamente esta votación dejando a Ji Sung como el líder oficial. *Según la gramática coreana su nombre debería ser escrito como 'Ji Seong' pero a través de los movie teaser se dio a conocer oficialmente que su nombre se escribe Ji Sung. Esto se puede ver al final del clip. *Cuando tenia 5 años tuvo un accidente junto con su familia lo cual le provoco un trauma, impidiéndole así poder aprender a manejar. Dijo que aun recuerda la imagen de su madre recostada en el hospital. Sin embargo, realizó su examen de conducir durante las grabaciones de Wanna One Go Zero Base. *El 1 de enero de 2019 su agencia MMO Entertainment confirmó que debutaría como solista en la primera mitad del año, también será parte del musical "Those Days". *El 1 de febrero de 2019 se anunció que se trasladaría a la '''LM Entertainment', una compañía creada para manejar sus actividades en solitario específicamente. *Su antiguo compañero de grupo, Dae Hwi, produjo una canción para su álbum debut como un regalo para él. *El 25 de abril de 2019, Yoon Ji Sung compartió en su café de fans que se enlistará para su servicio militar obligatorio el 14 de mayo. Galería Yoon Ji Sung Aside.jpg 80288431.jpg Enlaces *Instagram Videografía Yoon Jisung(윤지성) - ‘In the Rain’ M V| In the Rain Yoon Jisung(윤지성) - ‘너의 페이지(I’ll be there)’ M V| I’ll be there Categoría:LM Entertainment Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang